1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to improving the efficiency of steam boilers by improving the heat transfer to boiler tubes or other fluid conveyance members. The present application further relates to uses such as a steam boiler in combination with a steam engine, and to associated methods.
2. Description of Related Art
Recent changes in the price and availability of fuels have prompted increased interest in technologies outside of internal combustion engines. One such technology is steam power, which has previously been used to power automobiles and other modes of transportation, but which has largely been ignored in modern times. As is well known, steam engines rely on boilers to create the steam necessary to produce motive power. Conventional steam boilers burn a fuel within an enclosure, and the hot combustion gases heat water in order to bring it to a sufficient temperature to produce steam.
However, environmental concerns in addition to the above-mentioned changes in price and availability of fuels have made increased efficiency a necessity. It is in the vital economic and strategic interests of the United States to develop an efficient motive power which is now primarily dependent on imported fuels and develop practical systems which can operate efficiently on fuels which can be produced in large quantities in the United States at reasonable costs. It is a further desirable objective to use motive power which will fit into our existing infrastructure so that a smooth transition can be made to alternative fuels produced within the United States. In this regard, steam engines may be more efficient than internal combustion engines. The boilers to supply steam can be fueled with present petroleum based fuels or with a wide range of alternative fuels which can be competitively produced in large quantities within the United States. Applicant feels that it is incumbent upon him to improve the efficiency of the required boilers at a size and weight suitable for vehicles.
Therefore, Applicant has developed an improved heat transfer device which may be used in a steam boiler and used with a steam engine or for other purposes.